Mystery Guest
by PumpkinPrankster
Summary: Peridot has a friend come over but something about him doesn't sit right with Lapis.


Chapter One: The King, The Queen, The Fool and The...

 _The sea was a restless mistress. Wave after wave smashed against the boat that sailed across her body, the ship threatening to succumb to her rage. Clouds as black as the bottom of the sea brought powerful winds, the rain pouring down so thick it obscured most of the sailors visions. Some of the men on deck couldn't keep footing, most threatening to get rocked off the boat if they didn't find something to grab onto. Out of all of the sailors, there was one that refused to kneel to the oceans wrath, Captain Dot herself._

 _Her double peg legs perfectly rooted to the ground no matter how hard the waves rocked her ship. Her gaze hard, her will unmoving. No, she was not out here to test her luck, she was out in the storm to hunt the fabled serpent that claimed these parts. With the years of sailing and loyal men beside her there was nothing that could slip through her grasp. "The time has come, you DOGS!" Even in the storm her voice could be heard like a cannon, the men of the ship giving salutes._

"Peridot..."

 _There was no warning, the water broke, the oceans water surrounding the mossy creature like a veil. Its bright piercing green eyes could put lighthouses to shame. A low hiss slipped through its mouth, exposing six foot long teeth that promised death._

"Peridot!"

 _Most men fell overboard when the tail wrapped itself around the ship but Captain Dot held her ground! She was equip, harpoon in one hand and a fasted flintlock in the other. "FIRE!" In union cannons from the left side all let loose, the iron balls slamming against the beasts side. Enraged, the beast let out a fierce roar. Aiming to bite down with its massive maw, Captain Dot moved in for the strike, harpoon ready to-_

"PERIDOT!"

Dropping her toy boat Peridot looked over to her roommate and longtime friend Jasper, a angry scowl on her face. The two were currently boxed in the bathtub together enjoying a nice bubble bath, both facing each other on the opposite sides of the tub. To say Jasper was large was a understatement, taking up a good seventy percent of the bath, her left knee raised high and other hanging off the bath. Peridot on the other hand has always been unnaturally small, easily mistaken for a kid, even sitting in the tub had the water come up to her chin.

Lazy green eyes looked at sharp yellow. "What?" The giant woman scoffed. "What do you mean 'what'? I'm trying to relax for once and your over there monologue and role playing one of your stupid games!" Peridot huffed and splashed Jaspers scarred face. "Never Ending Fantasy twenty four is NOT STUPID you BRUTE! The story is just too complex for your puny mind to comprehend! You wouldn't understand the depth crafted into the raids and mob fights! The only person who-" "Gets you is Magical kid or whatever his name is, yeah, we know." Jasper breathed out, who knew trying to have a relaxing bond time with your roommate was so stressful.

She grunted when Peridot threw the strawberry scented soap bar at her face. "Crystal Boy! His name is Crystal Boy! Every raid we go on he keeps us alive, those well crafted healing times and those well placed buffs keep us plowing through those dungeons faster than those other groups can go! He also keeps me alive so I look good on stream." Jasper tried to tune her out, eyes wandering to the fogged windows and messy pile of clothes strewn about.

"That cut on your nose and black eye, those are new ones, did you get those today?" Jaspers citrus colored eyes gazed into jade, a rare moment when the smallest roommate was calm. "Yeah, took the guy down in one punch flat but he still swung a good one on me. Been a while since someone landed a hit on me that left something." Peridot hummed, eyes trailing down the multi skin colored woman, faded white lines and past stitches scattered about her massive figure. She's larger than most of the men she fought, so landing a hit was easy, but most made the mistake of getting too eager paid the price with four missing teeth and a crooked nose.

All thoughts came to a halt when the bathroom door swung open, catching both of their attention, Jasper craning her neck to get a good look. A light brown skinned girl stood slouched in the doorway, her expression flatter then her chest and figure. She wore a simple light blue hoodie that hung on her figure like a blanket, a cartoony pink dolphin on the front giving a wink. Her legs were covered by skin tight jeans and feet strapped with converse. Her short, side long hair was the only expressive thing about her being dyed in deep Azure blue, wild and unkempt from a hard days of work.

Peridot raised her hands in excitement, the water splashing Jasper in the face. "LAPIS IS BACK!" The multi skin colored one of the group moved her soaked thick locks out of her face. "You're home early, boss finally fire you?" Said Lapis only gave a small snort, closing the door and stepping inside. "Please, I'm not that lucky, boss being a shit and sent me home early for messing up too many orders. Scoot over you brute." "ARGH! Lapis no!" "Lapis yes."

True to her word, without even stripping down she fell into the tub fully clothed, loving the feel of her clothes getting soaked and sticking to her body. She gave a small chuckle when there was a air bubble in her hoodie. Letting out a huge sign and basking in the strawberry scented bath take her in, she rested her head between Jaspers breasts, enjoying the firm but soft chest. Lapis gave another lovely sigh when Peridot went out of her way to take off her soggy shoes, tossing them and the socks off to the side.

It was good to be king of the castle.

The blue haired girl blew a quick bubble, the pop getting some of the gum in her hair. "Face looks like it's been through the ringer for once, someone finally got to you?" Jaspers hearty laugh vibrated Lapis body. "I'd say he would grow up to be something with speed like that, those punches he was tossing were great. Might have been something too but I put the dog down in one shot, eye for an eye." "I don't think a bruise and crippled for life go hand in hand jasper!" Peridot spoke up. The smaller girls both seen Jaspers fights in the arena, it was lambs to a slaughter as she drove her knee into someone back or the surprise German suplex. Couldn't get into boxing, loved the feel of flesh on flesh too much. Money paid well though since everyone knew who to bet on.

Feeling like her daily dose of one minute greetings was filled for the day, Lapis slouched out of the tub, spilling water over the tub and on to everyone's clothes and towels. Ignoring their rants Lapis herself threw off her tops exposing equally tanned chest. Unbuckling her belt her soggy pants let gravity do the work, along with her unmentionables. Waving off their banter Lapis headed out the door soaked, the soft bed in her room her destination.

But not before grabbing a cold one.

Jasper sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do. "...Next time, I get to hold sticks for King of the castle! Why did I get the fool stick!" The giant woman grit her teeth when she heard Peridot snickering under the water, not even the bath could muffle the annoying giggle. "Cause you're a fool! Dance Jester DANCE!" Peridot put her hands together halfway into the water, spraying Japser straight in the face, only to feel a hand grip her face and force her under.

Before the duo could get soggy, they unplugged the bath and headed out. While the smaller girl slowly made her way to her bedroom Jasper got stuck wringing out the cloths and towels, stuck doing another day of laundry.

To say Peridots bedroom was a mess was underselling.

The floor was five sixths covered in clothes, gaming cases, candy, food wrappers and metallic equipment. The walls were covered in gaming posters and alien pictures, one with a space ship saying 'I want to believe'. Three huge bookcases nearly took up the whole room, two being crammed full of games from the past to current gen, while the rest was manga. Even her ceiling fan somehow had a glow in the dark neon green panties she got at a spanking good deal stuck on there. But the one thing that was most messy was her gaming desk, littered with food and stains.

Scooting her butt on the chair she quickly checked her message box, a warm feeling in her tummy when she say she had [1] message on her inbox. Clicking it eagerly it was Crystal Boy! She would jump for joy if she could. Wasting no more time she saw he was still online.

User: [Heeey! OwO sRRy I Dnt meen 2 Kp U Waiting!]

CB: [No problem at all! I just got back from taking down a monster!]

User: [aWWW U wnt 2 a Raid wtht me? I culd of Used our rngs! ;_; ]

CB: [This one I had to fight alone, trust me. Hey, remember you told me where you lived?]

Peridot bit her lip, she remembered telling him a month back, but that's cause they needed contact ID to get married in the game for the rings to work. Shrugging, her fingers went to work.

User:[ YuP! Y? U in da Area :D Nya Nya Nya!]

CB: [Actually yeah, I'm visiting over some business cause my guardian doesn't do well in crowds. So-]

...what?

CB:[I thought I would drop by, it would be nice to see you.]

...WHAT?

CB:[You always say you'll like to have me over sometime so nows a great time, I'll be over in twenty minutes! Cant wait! I'll bring over some snacks!]

Peridots heart dropped to her gut, a cold wave washing over her body, Impossibly wide eyes looking at the message in front of her. Before she could reply to stop him the user was already offline! Fearful eyes slowly tuned to the mess that was her room. Crumbs, piles of messy clothing that smelled like mold covered almost everything in the vicinity!

"OH MY STARS!" She fell out of her chair in panic. She was naked with nothing to wear, fear and stress pumped through Peridots veins!

She was going to vomit! She did the only thing that came to mind. Scream.

"JASPER! JASPER!" Said brute bashed into the room, panic spread on her face. "WHAT, is another one of your devices on fire again!?" She stopped when a cowering naked Peridot crawled her way to Jaspers feet. "help! HELP ME!" Blowing out a ball of hot air she bent down and picked up the runt of the group. "What's wrong?"

"Friend-coming over-naked-no clothes-messy room!" What sounded like a messy jumble of words were clear to Jasper, living with peridot you learn to read through her panic attacks after the first thirty times. She left and came back with one of her shirts and a pair of Lapis cut booty shorts with some string for a belt. Jasper tied a knot in the back of the shirt so it would fit better and she wouldn't trip. After she handed her a towel she got to work on the garbage dump called Peridots room.

Meanwhile Peridot was trying to calm her heart, she was actually ecstatic Crystal Boy was coming over, she only knew he was very polite, he also sounded very young in chat but he always said he was older than he looked, she knew that feeling all too well. She was ripped away from her thoughts when a bottle hit her in the face, leaving a red mark on her cheekbone. "THIS IS **_SICK_**!" Peridot looked down at the half full bottle, her face burning up. She was quick to defend herself. "I CAN'T RUN TO THE BATHROOM AND THE RAIDS TAKE FOREVER!" Jasper wasn't listening, too busy tackling the bedroom the best to her ability.

Peridot went to throw the bottle away in the kitchen. Jasper examined her work, could use a vacuum, but all the clothes and trash were cleaned up, she felt like she was missing something, something just out of her eyesight. The door knocking at the front pulled her away from her deep thought, must be him. How Peridot made a friend was beyond her understanding.

Opening the door, Jasper gave a huff, nobody was there. Slamming the door she went to grab the vacuum, only to hear more knocking. Stomping back she threw the door open, only to see no one. Until she heard a cough. Citrus eye slowly crawled to look at the floor, a small boy with a house warming smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Steven."


End file.
